nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PsyclOwnd
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #aaa; color:#fff; border: 1px solid #000; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. PsyclOwnd |} |} Community vote Hi, I'd just like to inform you that I've set up a community vote, and I'd really appreciate it if you could voice your opinions on it. This particular community vote focuses on the state of the unconfirmed N-Strike Elite blasters. The link is here. Thanks for your time, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Most of the comments you just made on the Hail Fire page were already known for weeks now. The comments you were replying to were from several months ago when very little was known about it. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 19:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Whateves. Just making it so if people who knew nothing about it came on, they would be informed Hail-Fire The article has already been updated, all the speculation is old. i was just too lazy to remove it. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I will make sure to check about that nest time. Thanks PsyclOwnd (talk) 23:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reviews We plan on moving reviews to their own pages for user comments, the review template will be locked though...currently reviews are based off reliable sources-professionally done reviews (sgnerf/nerf mods &reviews). Please don't change the reviews based on your blaster alone, just because your blaster doesn't have said problem doesn't mean others also do not have the problem. The problem was noted because "some" blaster have the problem. in the future, when you have a reply; please leave it on the whoever contacted you's talk page rather than leaving your response on your talkpage. The talkpages are not discussion places where people will constantly check your talkpage for a response, they wait for the message "new messages" to show up and then respond. The point is, it will make it easier on others who are having a discussion with you. i apologize if i am giving you a hard time, i do not mean to; i can't change the set up for talkpages so the current layout will just have to be dealt with. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry, but I think it is wrong to put down a blaster for the .5% that have a problem. 04:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) talk page replies i don't know if the wiki contributor was in fact you, but it is highly recommended that you follow how the system works. rather than leaving your reply here, leave it on my talk page.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rating system problems The rate of fire scores used to be different between medium and large blasters; I believe large blasters used to have to fire about four or five darts a second to get a perfect 10. However, people complained that only like one or two blasters could actually attain that rate of fire, so it was lowered to two to three darts a second. The review system will be going through some changes as we implement the sub-pages for reviews. I plan to create a new template for it as well that should go into more depth than the one we have now. Jet Talk • ] 06:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reviews? Different blasters follow different reviewing rules which can be viewed here. If you have specific pages you think have incorrect review scores, let me know and I'll take a peek at them. Jet Talk • ] 02:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) stop deleting my edits fag i work for a toy company and have exclusive info. if you want to be a lil fag keep at it. you wont get any info from me. Sorry, just don't post things that don't belong on this wiki. Thank you.? PsyclOwnd (talk) 04:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Elite name extensions Just becuase it was taken from most, doesn't mean it shouldn't be mentioned. There are other Elite blasters that have the extension, so it should be mentioned. Joev14, Respect the Green 22:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC)